Vibrations damper are known which provide vibration insulation and for damping of very low-frequency mechanical oscillations. As is well known, apparatus, machines or whole industrial plants whose disturbance frequency lies around 10 Hz or lower can efficiently be insulated only in exceptional cases, and then only with very large expense. Such installations are, for example, the so-called "silent blocks", which basically consist of a rubber-like elastic material.
The effectiveness of a vibration insulation has, as is well known, a direct connection with the inherent frequency of the insulator, that is, of the vibration damper and this inherent frequency in turn should lie, if possible, below the disturbance frequency. There exists thus the need for a vibration damper of low inherent frequency and simultaneously of maximal stability transverse to the damping direction, which damper requires at the same time little space and whose adjustability is yet at all times ensured in a simple manner